With the advance of medical knowledge and the emphasis of health concepts, we understand that appropriate exercises not only relax both of our mind and body effectively, but also allow us to have a clear mind. Therefore, more and more people do exercises (including jogging and playing balls, etc) at countryside or in a park nearby after work or in holidays. However, people nowadays become busier at work and usually get off from work later in the evening. Based on a safety factor, people are usually reluctant to go out at night for exercise, and they rather work out in a gymnasium instead, so that they can do exercises in a safer place at nighttime.
Most gymnasiums adopt a membership system that requires their members to pay an annual fee. In other words, a member pays an annual fee to work out in the gym for an unlimited number of times in that year. As to the busy working people, it will reduce their willingness to go to a gymnasium for exercises after a day of busy work, if they have to go home to change clothing and drive to the gymnasium back and forth. Even though people have spent much money for the membership, the expected effect cannot be achieved efficiently. In addition, people generally choose one or two exercise machines for their exercises as needed, and will not use all exercise machines in the gymnasium, although the gymnasium provides various different fitness equipments and exercise machines. Therefore, exercisers tend to buy their own exercise apparatus and do exercise at home instead of going to other places for the exercise, and have a better management of their exercise time. What is more, people can change clothing before and after doing exercises easily, which provides tremendous convenience to the exercisers. Therefore, manufacturers keep introducing various different exercise apparatuses to the market and provide many choices of home exercise apparatuses for users.
However, most traditional exercise apparatuses come with a single function, so that if a user purchases a stepping machine, the user can use the stepping machine for a stepping exercise only, and the user may get tired of such monotonous exercise easily. If the user wants to avoid the monotonous exercise or train muscles of other parts of the user's body, then the user has to buy another exercise apparatus (such as a skiing machine) to achieve the intended purpose. In other words, the user has to spend more money to buy different exercise apparatuses. Since an exercise apparatus comes with a specific volume and requires a certain space for separating the exercise apparatuses to avoid a collision or an interference with each other, therefore a larger indoor space is required for placing these exercise apparatuses. Obviously, the traditional exercise apparatuses with a single function not only waste spatial resources, but also incur additional expenses.
In summation of the description above, the traditional exercise apparatuses are inconvenient to users, and it become an important subject for related designers and manufacturers to provide an exercise apparatus capable of providing two types of exercises to give more fun to the exercise and reduce the required space of placing the exercise apparatuses.